


虎穴

by taipeiwolf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taipeiwolf/pseuds/taipeiwolf
Summary: 警告！涉及電視版的結局！請自行迴避！天使與惡魔互相擔心著彼此，腦補劇情的小短文。





	虎穴

「你可是要面對一群惡魔！」

「喔拜託我是個天使，好歹也跟你們陣營打交道六千年了，我知道狀況。」

不你才不知道！克羅里在心裡哀號，他開始後悔提出這個想法了。為了在世界末日後逃避天堂與地獄兩方人馬的追殺（套句他們的話：讓天啟失敗的叛徒），克羅里本來認為兩個人對調身分保命是個不錯的點子，畢竟消滅天使與惡魔，以兩邊沒創意的程度，只有聖水跟地獄之火的可能，既然如此，就讓阿茲拉菲爾代他泡泡澡，而克羅里代天使讓火焰烤一烤不就得了？但現實看來，這個傻天使根本不知道自己將面對怎麼樣的處境：身為一個惡魔，不相信任何人是基本常識，但是這個傻呼呼、慢半拍又願意為任何人伸出橄欖枝的天使（以當初天使初次看到克羅里的時候沒有立刻消滅他來判斷），絕對敵不過那群需要隨時堤防夥伴把自己害死的惡魔們，克羅里完全能夠想像天使被識破身份的場景（畢竟他可是想像力最豐富的惡魔），這計畫只會讓天使白白送死。

「不然你還有更好的主意嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾平靜的說，把克羅里的抗議全堵在嘴裡。

「我…你…不是…總之…」

「我只是需要多練習。」阿茲拉菲爾甩了甩手、扭了扭脖子，雖然自己也沒把握能成功，但看惡魔的樣子也看了六千年了，對方的身影、說話的口氣、習慣或是喜好等等，早烙在天使的腦海中，模仿這種小事，多練習就沒事了。

「好吧、好吧！」克羅里只能在心中暗自期望天使的演技不會跟他的魔術一樣。「我們就來練習吧。」

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「瞧？沒甚麼大不了的。」 懶洋洋地攤在椅子裡，並把手掛在椅背上，頂著一頭紅髮的蛇眼惡魔說道，要不是克羅里知道裡面的靈魂是阿茲拉菲爾，還以為自己有個失散多年的攣生兄弟。

「…還是小心一點，你知道。」克羅里說道（耳朵聽到的卻是天使的聲音，真怪。）「畢竟惡魔們每個都狡詐的很，不會輕易上當的。」

「也因此他們不會相信有惡魔自願前往天堂不是嗎？畢竟風險太大了。」阿茲拉菲爾露出自信滿滿的壞笑（地獄啊平常自己有這麼痞嗎？克羅里心想）但下一秒阿茲拉菲爾憂心忡忡的表情卻暴露出自己的本性。「說到這個，你真的沒問題嗎？」

「我？」克羅里一個挑眉。「拜託，偽裝可是惡魔基本技能好嗎？」

克羅里說完清了清喉嚨，雙手交疊並規矩地收在胸前，擺出猶豫不決的表情說道：「聽著，你、你知道，我這、我這麼做，不是為了避戰，而是為了造福人群啊！」說完克羅里雙手往兩邊一攤，擺出一副「你看，很容易！」的表情。好吧，阿茲拉菲爾承認，的確是蠻像他講話的樣子，不管動作或內容都是。

「我不是不相信你。」阿茲拉菲爾急忙解釋，「但你要面對的可是加百列他們，他們…」

「…以為自己很會扮演人類，甚至沾沾自喜的相信自己沒有露餡，我想他們是不會察覺一丁點不對勁。」克羅里打斷天使的話。「不過我勸你最好從現在起收起你的擔心，惡魔不會關心別人！」

「你不就常常擔心我嗎？」

「閉嘴！我沒有！」

阿茲拉菲爾溫柔的笑了一下，撒旦在上，這表情出現在克羅里臉上實在是令人毛骨悚然，克羅里喜歡毛骨悚然，但，就，你知道的。

「總之你隨時提高警覺，畢竟我們這邊做事不怎麼圓滑，非常可能會直接偷襲你，不管旁邊有沒有人類。」克羅里表示。

「這個嘛…我們這邊也差不了多少。」阿茲拉菲爾嘆口氣，想起上次在大街被堵的經驗。

「不過如果我們這回脫不了身…」阿茲拉菲爾對克羅里伸出了手「很高興能夠認識你這麼久的時間…我知道你內心仍保有善良的一面。」

克羅里不以為然地哼了一聲，伸手回握。「希望之後還能見到你…你這骨子裡是個王八蛋的天使讓人無法討厭哪。」（註一）

聽到這句話，阿茲拉菲爾笑了起來，克羅里也勾起嘴角。畢竟都認識了六千年，不會再有人比他們更了解彼此了。

邪惡的剛剛好的天使，以及善良但不願承認的惡魔，世界末日都一起挺過了，還有甚麼比這個更難的呢？

 

the end.

 

註一：此處改編自原作兩人要面對魔王撒旦時的對話。原作裡面兩人也是各種可愛(雙手合十)

**Author's Note:**

> 電視版兩人的互動真是各種萌，互換身分更是萌到快血條歸零，不產糧可能會被官方甜死，  
> 文筆不佳請各位見諒，如果能寫出他們萬分之一的美好我死也瞑目了(躺平)


End file.
